


Unfinished Business

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), natalieashe



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>007 has moved on, but not as far as 006.</p>
<p>Where the designation outlives the agent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts).



"Bond. James Bond." The blond held out his hand with a practiced warm smile, eyes as blue as mid summer skies wide and trustworthy. The bespoke grey wool suit was perfectly cut so it didn't strain over the bulk of defined muscle in the man's shoulders, and the crisp white shirt lay close over his flat stomach. Even so, Bond could not quite disguise the stance that favoured a quick draw of the gun concealed beneath his jacket.

The Russian smiled and clasped Bond's hand warmly. His blond hair was slicked back, dark sunglasses concealing sharp green eyes and the worst of the facial scarring. "And what is your business, Mr Bond?" He said, taking a deep swallow of his iced vodka.

A bottle of champagne sat half empty, slowly growing wet in the ice bucket. Bond reached for it. "May I?" He asked with an easy smile.

The Russian nodded. "Of course, Mr Bond. If it gets you to lose your tongue and tell me why you approached me. I have learned over the years to be suspicious of cordial strangers." He smiled and leaned fractionally closer. "Even good looking ones."

Bond smirked, settling deeper into his seat, sipping the champagne. It wasn't chilled enough but it would do. "Universal Exports" he said. "Seeking out new opportunities."

"And you think I am one of those? How intriguing James."

Bond mentally ran through the data Q had provided earlier that evening. Anatoly Tretyakov, Russian arms dealer, active since 1999. Major supplier to all highest bidders, no political, cultural, or moral allegiance. No family, partner deceased. Supplier of automatic weapons and chemical threats to most of the top crime syndicates, freedom fighters and militia wings of political parties the world over. Wealthy charmer who enjoyed being seen with a trophy woman on his arm, but who had less feminine tastes in the bedroom. Former MI6 agent 006 Alec Trevelyan, presumed dead, killed by 007 Bond's own hand in 1995.

Another life. Twenty years earlier Bond had been dark haired and lean, of Irish descent and lover to Trevelyan. This Bond knew he was bait, but having met the man, he didn't care at all.

"I think we could do business. I have the means and you have the product."

The Russian chuckled. "Indeed I do James, but what would your... Superiors... Give for it? I suspect they want blood 007. You've changed, James." He leaned back laughing and lit a cigarette, giving the agent a moment to wrestle his mask back into place.

Bond let out a slow breath. He had the right man at least. No one but a former MI6 spy would know the call sign and alias carried forward.

"How did he die, out of interest?" A long plume of smoke curled into the evening air. "My James."

"An explosion. Motorboat, somewhere off the southern French coast I believe."

Trevelyan smoked, face unreadable. "You're sure he's dead? After all, I was declared dead and here I am. I wouldn't put it past the bastard."

"There was a body. DNA confirmed it." Bond didn't say he was sorry. Without the death of the ones that came before he would never have been assigned. He loved his work and spared no thought for the dead agents who had formerly borne his name.

"Who replaced me?" The Russian was smiling but his eyes looked shadowed with grief. He drained his glass and a waitress appeared almost immediately at his elbow with a fresh drink.

"No one. The alias was retired due to your betrayal. It was thought best by M not to link anyone else with it. Bad karma." Bond smirked and topped up his glass. The champagne fizzed weakly.

"The old bitch doesn't believe in karma" Trevelyan scoffed. "Unless...?"

Bond smiled and raised his glass. "Unfinished business."


End file.
